Deseos a las estrellas
by HnW
Summary: [Para Sybilla's Song] Cerró sus ojos y fijó con nostalgia su vista apagada hacia la ventana, evocando el sinnúmero de giros que dio su sombrero en la primera despedida del mundo digital, sintiendo cómo se humedecía su garganta. Los pensamientos de Mimi en su viaje de regreso a Japón. Previo a Digimon Tri [1]; posterior al segundo OVA [2].
1. Deseos a las estrellas

**Deseos a las estrellas**

Justo antes de llegar al final del túnel el rápido movimiento de su muñeca le indicaba que ya era hora de partir y no de lamentar las despedidas temporales. Al golpe de su reloj alzó la vista y saludó amablemente a la tripulación, la que de algún modo percibió la oleada de dudas que la invadía.

—Que tenga un muy buen viaje, _estamos para ayudarle_.

Agradeció el gesto pero su sonrisa no pudo fluir con su espontaneidad habitual y nuevamente ellos lo notaron. Pero no importaba, no importaba. De veras que no importaba.

Contrastando lo usual, arrastraba sus pies por el pasillo sin ánimo alguno para dejar su bolso en el compartimento superior, confundiéndose entre el encierro del avión y sus pensamientos sin llegar a puerto.

—Permítame —dijo la azafata.

—M-Muchas gracias —respondió un poco abochornada.

¿Desde cuándo que le comenzaba a fallar la personalidad? Bien, eso no importaba porque dentro de unas horas aguantando el sueño despertaría en un nuevo día. Al revisar su móvil para recordar la letra de su asiento se percató de un detalle que no le resultaba trivial y era que como nunca, había escogido un asiento al lado de la ventana. En un intento de evitar una jaula mental se sacó su chaqueta con apuro y se fue a sentar. Al menos había embarcado de las primeras.

Por la pequeña ventana veía que el atardecer comenzaba a diluirse sin prisas en el cielo, al que la noche se dejaba caer desganada con su velo empañado por las luces de aquella ciudad que en vez de dormir vivía de noche. No habían sido muchos pero nunca contó los vuelos que había hecho hacia Japón; resulta que no sabía si esa era la razón por la que sentía un frío que la entumía desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus finos dedos. Lo que era claro es que en esta ocasión había algo distinto, con la inquietud y la impaciencia flotando insistentemente sobre sus hombros, no sabía cómo pero de pronto marcaban el ritmo de sus latidos.

Nostalgia. Por aquel día de campamento de verano donde entre el viento y la nieve sintió miedo y a la vez emoción, forjando un contacto galáctico en el que creyó ser la representante del planeta Tierra.

—Este no será un vuelo cualquiera —pensó para sus adentros.

Bajo su asiento, el equipaje de mano; sobre sus rodillas y el cinturón de seguridad, ajustado como nunca antes, estrujaba con fuerza su chaqueta, como una niña tratando de contener sus ansias. Cerró sus ojos y fijó con nostalgia su vista apagada hacia la ventana, evocando el sinnúmero de giros que dio su sombrero en la primera despedida del mundo digital, sintiendo cómo se humedecía su garganta. Al igual que en ese entonces, después del regreso las cosas no fueron las mismas pero de momento sólo pensaba en contemplar las estrellas en la madrugada, acompañada por el silencio de las marejadas durmientes de la playa y el frío de la arena adherida a sus pies.

Y a medida que el avión se alejaba de la pista los rostros de sus amigos se paseaban por su mente, siendo ella esta vez la que recibía una visita sorpresa. Mañana sería sincera consigo misma en vez de serlo con las estrellas artificiales de la ciudad. Tantas estrellas de las que se iba alejando ahora mismo y a todas les quería pedir un deseo. Mientras más se alejara del suelo, más cerca estaría de las verdaderas estrellas, aquellas inalcanzables a las que se les piden deseos. ¿Así era el sentimiento con sus amigos?

«Sólo les pediría un deseo. Que lo hecho ayer sea visible hoy, también mañana y ojalá para siempre». Abrió sus ojos y mientras veía a las estrellas terrestres diciéndole adiós. «Mañana lo será, estoy segura».

El vaivén del despegue había cesado hace unos minutos pero sus pensamientos seguían vibrando al recordar uno de los instantes que marcó su existencia con violencia, uno que si le dieran a elegir no sabría si borrar. No recordaba si en aquel día llovía o simplemente las cosas eran absolutamente grises. Tal vez no era el día sino su corazón encogido que se resignaba a pelear el que ensombrecía el mundo a su alrededor.

«En el momento en el que la información de Leomon se difuminaba hacia el cielo del mundo digital yo…»

Recordaba días lejanos cuando caían los truenos sobre la ciudad y pensaba en aquellos momentos, donde en muchas veces sintió un instinto asesino pensando en que era MetalEtemon y debía correr a casa, dejando desconcertados a sus amigos. Sentía que su corazón se desbordaba de una sensación que no podía describir.

Pediría dos deseos y uno de esos sería volver a verlo. Porque aquella acuarela gris pintada en el pasado le sirvió para construir su presente, la aceptación de la lucha y el dolor. Aceptar herir y ser herido, la opción de perder a seres queridos. Un dolor con el que no sabría vivir en caso de ser definitivo. Nadie está preparado para eso. Había aprendido y aceptado enfrentar el dolor y las pérdidas, algo que en su niñez sólo había vivido de cerca cuando su muñeca favorita era irreparable, pero la aún conservaba en su baúl de recuerdos.

En la que pensaron había sido su última batalla hubo un momento donde creyeron que dejarían de existir o que tal vez vivirían en un mundo vacío en el que nunca podrían decir nuevamente "estoy en casa". Por eso al momento de volver cada uno de ellos ya no era el mismo. Dentro de sus corazones distintas emociones se fueron acomodando, muchas visiones se albergaron desde aquel momento y con el paso de los años se fueron intensificando en el silencio.

—Señorita. Señorita —repitió la azafata.

—A-Ah, disculpe. Un jugo, no —alzó un poco la voz—. Un café, por favor.

«No sólo estoy volviendo a casa, también me estoy alejando de Hollywood… El café me trae recuerdos de los días posteriores a la batalla contra Apocalymon. Papá lo tomaba para estar despierto en caso de que me diera uno de mis ataques de pena por extrañar a Palmón… Me apegué aún más a mis padres, a mis amigas de la primaria y partir a los Estados Unidos fue un golpe duro de asimilar. Pero había algo que no quería reconocer por sentir que le fallaba a Disney: había desarrollado un miedo a enamorarme.

Pasaron los años y al igual que el resto, fui reconstruyéndome superando aquellos miedos, enfrentando los obstáculos y luchando cuando fuese necesario, sin dudar, con decisión y firmeza. La emoción que está en mi corazón me lo indica, algo interesante está por ocurrir. Y yo he aceptado que luchar es el coste que debo pagar por tener a Palmon conmigo.

Ay, Mimi, esto ya es demasiado melancólico para nosotras… Hagamos algo sorprendente, un cambio que permita enamorarme. Nos enamoraremos y dejaremos atrás nuestros miedos. Encontraremos su corazón reflejado en una mirada que nos envuelva.

Creo que ahora entiendo la razón por la que me rehusé mucho tiempo a las peleas. Es maravilloso estar vivo, quiero que todos puedan sentir la felicidad de vivir. Porque incluso cuando la lluvia humedecía el digimundo recuerdo que aún así podía brillar. Brillar con una sonrisa, una presencia, carisma.

Miremos al cielo, llamemos a nuestros amigos y hagamos señas porque estoy segura de que nuestro sincero deseo nos será concedido. Brillemos como aquellos que partieron y estaremos más cerca».

Las luces estaban apagadas y Mimi dormía plácidamente, con su chaqueta suavemente colocada sobre sus hombros. Había olvidado echarle azúcar al café y por primera vez en su vida pensó que los sabores muy amargos no eran tan malos. Soñaba con las estrellas y ya no sólo quería ver a Leomon, también a todos quienes habían partido sacrificando sus vidas.

~ o ~

En un principio mi idea fue escribir algo alegre pero como se habrán dado cuenta resultó todo lo contrario, pero quería sacar luego esta idea que apareció de la nada. Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradeceré mucho un review, es importante para mí. Nos veremos.


	2. Seawinds

**Seawinds.**

* * *

Lo que más recordaba de _ese_ diciembre era el frío que implacable le atacaba el rostro, así como la oscuridad apenas perceptible en principio que de un instante a otro ya había saturado el ambiente. Tan sigilosa como peligrosa, no esperaba momento para atacar sino que en cada segundo aprovechaba de fundirse en el vendaval interno de cada uno de los presentes en la nieve. Sentía como hasta sus miedos más inverosímiles tomaban fuerza, que no podría soportar más si aquella maldad disfrazada de oscuridad y frío alcanzaba sus rabias y penas más profundas. Porque a pesar de que lo que los demás pudiesen creer, existían y se escondían tras esa sonrisa tan natural y grácil.

No era menos que la descontrolada avaricia de la oscuridad lo que estaban enfrentando en aquel entonces y llegaba a sentir incluso admiración por Hikari y Takeru quienes desde muy pequeños habían sufrido directamente sus embates y los habían enfrentado con valentía, pero a la vez se preguntaba si aquellas heridas habían cicatrizado por completo, si las habían olvidado. Devimon, Myotismon… Eran un par de canallas.

Y aunque quisiera no podía evitar sentir un poco de lástima por las desgracias que le había tocado vivir a Ken, siendo utilizado groseramente y llevado hasta el colapso en numerosas ocasiones, arrastrando a sus padres con él y realzando un dolor familiar que nunca dejaba de sangrar.

Qué decir de Miyako, tendría que mejorar su concepto de delicadeza para poder llegar a él, ser capaz de compartir sus penas y a la vez actuar de soporte en los días donde la fuerza le flaquee y la culpa lo hostigue. Esas vivencias pasadas como Kaiser lo perseguirían hasta el final de sus días, a veces de formas alegres y en otras ocasiones tristemente crueles, siempre buscando la forma alcanzar directo a un corazón que aún está tratando de superar su culpa, aceptando el dolor sin renunciar a continuar su vida.

¿Ken?, ¿Desde cuándo se refería a él con tanta familiaridad? ¿…Miyako?, ¿Dónde había conocido a esa persona?

Un mareo la devolvió a su realidad en la que tenía los pies descalzos sobre la arena, observando el mar que se mecía con calma conforme avanzaba la amigable brisa. Siempre había disfrutado de las playas, el sol y la gente pero era muy distinto encontrarse a altas horas de la madrugada sin una razón clara. Estaba en su pieza cuando de pronto el vago recuerdo de que una persona cercana le había contado que el mar oscuro era de temer, tan poderoso que jamás se le ocurriera enfrentarlo sola… Y por eso se encontraba ahí de un momento a otro, observando perdidamente las suaves olas.

Por más que trataba no podía recordar el detalle de los pensamientos que había tenido hace poco. Tal vez por el sueño, tal vez la presión o la incerteza le estaban pasando la cuenta… Había sido una semana para olvidar. No, una semana para recordar a pesar de todo… muy a su pesar.

Trató infructuosamente de fijar la vista en el horizonte hasta que terminó por resignarse a mediados del segundo intento. Ya sentada en la arena seguía perdiéndose en el mar, con sus olas durmientes tan tranquilas como imponentes y suspiró molesta porque este no le daba ninguna respuesta a sus debates internos, como si estuviera totalmente ajeno a su pequeña presencia.

Desde que tomó el vuelo desde los Estados Unidos presentía que volvería a pelear junto a Palmon, pero toda la locura que hubo desde su arribo superó con creces su intuición. No sólo el destrozo que dejaron los combates por toda la ciudad la superaba. Taichi con dudas para pelear, ¡si hasta ella misma había decidido pelear sin pensárselo demasiado! Hikari sin dar su apoyo irrestricto a su hermano mientras que Yamato las oficiaba de líder siendo más apático aún… ¡Y Jou con novia! Todo le parecía tan irreal, tan ajeno y lejano… Al menos le volvía la cordura al recordar que Takeru, Sora y Koushiro parecían seguir como siempre. En particular Koushiro con su sentido de la moda tan nefasto. Inexistente más bien, al igual que su tacto para hablar… Porque sabía que no le había dicho ninguna mentira, pero aún así le dolieron demasiado sus palabras. Y ninguna disculpa le dio.

— ¿Estos somos nosotros ahora? —Le habló desganada a las estrellas—. Incluso si hemos cambiado, si ya no somos los de antes… Leomon volvió a morir por ayudarnos.

Enterraba y desenterraba sus pies en la arena como si con ello sacara al exterior los recuerdos de la Mimi de hace seis años; le daba un poco de vergüenza recordarse tan caprichosa y mimada, pero aún así sabía que cada uno tenía lo suyo y en eso radicaba que fueran un grupo tan cohesionado a pesar de sus numerosas diferencias. Quería saber qué era lo que estaba fallando, porque estaba segura de que no podía ser sólo responsabilidad de Taichi.

« _Estoy aquí porque salí de casa, mi lugar de paz. El mar oscuro me llama desde lejos y quiero ir a viajar con él… Tal vez los demás también estén frente a su propio mar_ ».

Sin camino ni destino. Lejos, muy lejos donde juegan las estrellas y la luna duerme, al otro extremo de la Ciudad del Inicio. Para llegar miles de millas más allá y seguir adelante es necesario dar las gracias y también saber decir adiós. Los Otamamon y Gekomon así como Leomon bien se lo habían dicho. Leomon ya no renacería y se preguntaba si también sería un alma en pena como Wizardmon.

Dar las gracias no era algo a lo que le hiciera distancia, pero hablar de despedidas era algo muy distinto. No quería pensar en que se agrandaran las diferencias entre Taichi y Yamato, sería en particular injusto para Sora. Pensó en que también sería injusto para ella que el superior Jou no estuviera y agradecía de verdad que Hikari lo hubiera hecho recapacitar… Siempre habían sido buenos peleando en equipo y él era el primero en preocuparse por ella. Junto a Yamato eran quienes ponían la cordura al grupo y el rubio cada vez estaba más irritable con Taichi, dejando al medio a sus hermanos quienes trataban de calmar las aguas. ¡Par de idiotas! Le daban ganas de agarrarse el cabello y dedicarles un par de improperios. Ellos siempre se golpeaban, pero faltaba alguien que los golpeara a ambos por igual y a veces pensaba que no estaría mal tomarse esa tarea aunque la fuerza bruta no fuera lo suyo.

A esa altura lo único que tenía claro es que no podían ni debían separarse si querían proteger a las personas de la ciudad. Aunque eso significase botar un, dos o mil edificios…

Palmon dormía en la comodidad de la cama de Mimi mientras ella aún seguía perdiéndose en la frecuencia de las olas pensando qué sería lo siguiente que ocurriría con la ciudad y entre ellos mismos. El problema no era luchar, pero le costaba abstraerse de las consecuencias que tenía lo inevitable. Porque destruir la ciudad ya casi era sinónimo de defender a la gente… Era lo que había que hacer… ¿Pero y si los digimons destruían el edificio en el que vivía su familia?

Los días anteriores pasaron y siguieron pasando, adquiriendo la rutina un toque de naturalidad que todos querían considerar como real aunque no lo fuera… Hasta que tuvieron que volver a pelear. No quería repetir ese ciclo de autoengaño del que todos fueron víctimas, unos más que otros.

La brisa avanzaba y su cabello iba y venía en un vaivén tan suave que la relajaba. Los vientos del mar la llamaban a la paz a pesar de la oscuridad magnificada por la presencia de la noche. Los vientos del mar eran la metáfora perfecta de la difícil situación en la que estaban: oscurecida por la propia etapa de la vida en la que se encontraban, la noche de la adolescencia, ese mismo color de la noche era el que les había dado la fuerza para llegar a la etapa más poderosa, nadando lejos, muy lejos hasta llegar a su destino.

El mar la llamaba y la ciudad cada vez estaba más lejos.

 _«_ _Esto me recuerda cuando abandonamos la Isla File. Nosotros solos no pudimos construir nuestra balsa y sólo la suerte evitó que el viaje fuera un fracaso total_ _»._

 _»No llevábamos un par de horas y con Koushiro ya queríamos vomitar, Takeru histérico no soltaba por nada del mundo a Poyomon y Taichi no dejaba de ocupar su monocular para ver si había Tierra. Eso no es algo que debamos repetir._

 _» ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer yo? Así como me niego a creer que el rol de Sora se remita a tranquilizar a Taichi y Yamato, no puedo aceptar que yo sólo sea el frescor del grupo. ¡Puedo ser mucho más que eso! Si me pongo a pensar qué fue lo que hicimos al final, enfrentando a Piedmon y luego a Apocalymon… Realmente, nada extraordinario. O tal vez sí, quién sabe… Sólo buscar dentro de nosotros mismos las respuestas._

 _»Ahora somos mayores y la búsqueda es más extensa, complicada, enredada… ¿Fue por eso vine a ver el mar?_ _»_

El mar apenas se movía, como si se negara a responder otorgándole en silencio.

La madrugaba estaba por ceder y una tenue luz se comenzaba a colar entre las estrellas. Mimi se calzó los zapatos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se devolvió a casa con más certezas que dudas, con el corazón mas tranquilo y liviano. Sonriendo sutilmente.

* * *

Este one-shot lo tenía en espera y no pensaba terminarlo luego pero ¡paf, nació chocapic! La idea de esta segunda parte me nació escuchando Seawinds, por allá en febrero y como esta canción me recuerda a ti, pues para ti va esta actualización. Cariño mío, espero que te guste este sutil desvarío de Mimi.

Gracias a Jill Tachik, princess-mimi44 y a Pipesper por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
